


The Doom of Choice

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Númenor, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ar-Pharazôn’s fleet nears completion, two childhood friends must decide what to do. (Double drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doom of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo, for the prompts:
> 
> Four Words: battalion, unsure, headstart, bliss (I17)  
> Opposites Attract: reckless/cautious (O42)
> 
> The title is from something Aragorn says to Éomer in _The Two Towers_.

Astarië always won their footraces when they were girls, even when she gave Zirân a head start. While Zirân carefully avoided mud puddles and tree roots, Astarië ran straight to the goal, her hair flying out behind her.

Astarië is still the same; she and her family defiantly keep their Elvish names, refusing to pay reverence to Sauron. She runs a terrible risk, Zirân thinks uneasily, for the unsure bliss of the Valar’s favor. Ar-Pharazôn’s soldiers are everywhere, and Sauron’s battalions of spies.

When she next passes her in the street, Zirân looks away and pretends not to see her.

~

Ar-Pharazôn’s fleet is gathering; their shadow darkens the harbor. Zirân’s heart feels oddly hollow. Late one night, long after curfew, there is a frantic knocking at the door.

Zirân opens it to see Astarië.  Before Zirân can speak, Astarië throws her arms around her and clings to her. “I dreamed of a wave,” she gasps out. “Zirân, come with me, please--” Her face is pale, streaked with tears.

“Come where?” she asks, bewildered. But her arms hold Astarië tightly.

“I swore not to tell. Only trust me, please--”

“I do,” Zirân finds herself saying, and they come to Elendil’s ships.


End file.
